Buffy and the Jessedemon
by Fi Rocks
Summary: Hi! This is my first crossover fic and it came about due to discussion on the "Burn Notice" board and Twitter. Total fluff, totally written in fun. Review if you like!


After saving the world, again, and finding out she no longer had to bear that burden alone Buffy Summers had spent time enjoying her life for the first time. After the Hellmouth collapsed and the big, bad went away for good Buffy decided to go on with her life. Forgetting all about her responsibility as "the chosen one", granted she did take down the occasional vamp or werewolf when a human was in danger, but she no longer did nightly patrols or felt like she had to take down every vampire she met. She had spent the past few years drifting from place to place following wherever her interests at the time took her.

Recently she found herself in sunny Miami as far away from the Hellmouth and all that you could get. Well almost as far away as you could get, Buffy found herself intrigued by a local figure named Michael Westen. She had watched his exploits and discovered that he was a slayer almost like she was, but his big, bad were just ordinary people who did some really horrendous things. After was shot Buffy tracked the shooter Jesse for a few days and discovered something really odd about him. Buffy discovered that he wasn't human. She wasn't quite sure what he was exactly, but she knew that his actions and mannerisms were so inconsistent that he couldn't be human.

She watched him go back to and his colleagues after the shooting and was surprised that they didn't catch on to the shift in his personality. Granted she was a slayer and used to looking for the abnormal in people, but this was a pretty observant bunch and she couldn't believe they didn't see it. She continued her patrol of Jesse, waiting for a slip up, for a moment when he would reveal his true self to them so they could be rid of whatever it is he was. She was almost sure the moment would come when he blew up the woman's house. When he walked away she was sure she saw a glimpse of something; a shapeshifter, an other, something that wasn't quite human. There was a moment when his face was in full sunlight when it appeared like he had two faces.

Buffy went back to her apartment and dialed a number she had memorized long ago, when she had first moved to Sunnydale and met him. Thank goodness he was a creature of consistency and had never changed the number.

"Giles, it's me" she said after he answered.

"Buffy? To what do I owe the honor" Giles said teasingly, for she only called nowadays when she needed something.

"A new creature, something I haven't seen before. I was hoping you might be able to provide some information."

"Describe him, please."

"Well, he looks normal, actually he's pretty good looking but there was a moment when his face was in sunlight when he looked like he had two faces."

"Two faces? Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's what it looked like, what is it?"

"A politician, sorry, I couldn't resist. It sounds like a demon of some sort. You're the only one who has seen the two faces? And to everyone else he looks like a human?"

"Yes, as far as I know. His colleagues treat him like human, they seem unaware of his true self."

"Do you think they're in danger from him?"

"I know he has an agenda, he just blew up the woman's house. He also shot the man a few days ago, supposedly to save him but I don't think that was his real motive."

"Do you think he's trying to kill them to eat their souls?"

Buffy pondered this a moment before responding, that would make sense especially his staying around after shooting .

"If that's the case I have to kill him, if I don't he'll only become more powerful. Thanks Giles."

"Anytime Buffy"

And with that they hung up. Buffy began preparing her arsenal of weapons to take down the demon. Holy Water was not just a myth, it was a very strong and powerful weapon, and she would use it to disarm him. A Cross made out of portions of the True Cross, a first century copy of The Bible with the original Aramaic text; these things would be used to simply bind the demon in one place until she could figure out how to take him out. Unfortunately every demon had a different mode of death and couldn't be killed by say using .

Now that she had all her weapons in place she had to find a way to bring Jesse to her, a way that would minimize casualties. She knew he frequented this place called Carlitos. She wondered if she could get him to go back home with her from the place, it was certainly worth a shot, and if that failed she would simply track him to his home, break in and take him down there. She just hoped that this was a fairly new demon and she had been out of the game long enough not to be recognized by him. She made her way to Carlitos and saw the Charger out front, meaning that and his friends were there. This would be a bit more difficult if they were together.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she exited the car and made her way into the restaurant.

She looked around and saw and the male friend but no one else. She hesitated, trying to decide what her next move should be when she saw him sitting in a car near by watching what was going on in Carlitos with a lot of interest. and his friend got up and made their way out of the restaurant, as they did his friend took a minute to stop and smile at Buffy. Buffy waited a few minutes knowing that Jesse was going to tail them. She got into her car and followed him following them.

They stopped at the loft, 's one step away from the Hellmouth home above a nightclub. Buffy couldn't understand why he lived in such a squalid place where there was much better real estate in Miami. An apartment anywhere else would be a huge step up in her opinion. The one good thing about the place was that it offered a lot of cover to observe the loft from afar. She saw Jesse pull off the road in a deserted, dark spot, also known as her favorite place to hunt. Buffy quietly got out of the car and took the bottle of Holy Water out first. She crept around the back of the car and began to draw a circle with the Holy Water around the car, she made her way around to the passenger side first, then the front then past the driver's side. Once the circle was complete she approached Jesse, holding the Cross in one hand and the Bible in another, careful not to step on the circle or break it in any way.

As he saw the cross Jesse began muttering in an ancient language too quickly for Buffy to understand or translate, even if she was blessed with that facility. No matter what he was saying, Buffy knew that he was angry and she didn't need a Babel fish translation to tell her that. The Jessedemon tried to get out of the car, but he was bound within the circle. As long as no one stepped on the circle she had a few minutes to try to figure out a way to kill him. She made her way towards the back door to the car and let herself in the back, pouring Holy Water along the floorboard to make sure he couldn't come into the back seat, and you know, kill her.

Buffy got into the back seat, placing as much distance as she could between the two of them by sitting on the passenger's side, surrounding herself with another dash of Holy Water.

"What do you want, Slayer?" the Jessedemon asked.

Buffy was momentarily surprised at being addressed as Slayer. It had been awhile since anything had called her that.

"What do you want with these people?" she asked.

"It is none of your concern, go back to your side of the Hellmouth" the Jessedemon taunted her.

"It is my concern, he's a good man, and these are good people. Really, it comes down to them just being people, and you being a demon. You know that."

"Slayer bias? I would never have pegged you as so discriminatory given that you've been with, what, two vampires now? Not to mention that unfortunate incident with your friend and the werewolf."

Buffy was surprised he knew so much about her, then she realized what kind of demon he must be. He had to be an Ethros, which meant that Jesse wasn't really a demon just possessed by one. Oh, this just got a lot more complicated. Buffy took out the cross and held it up in front of her, forcing the Ethros to scream out as in pain. Now that was odd, normally they didn't like the crosses but they didn't normally react that way. Okay an Ethros demon and her without a box to put it in, she could perform the exorcism, but then the demon would just jump to someone else, giving her a whole other level of big, bad to deal with.

As Buffy was contemplating her next move, she noticed that Jesse appeared to be shrinking, shriveling up somehow. It all seemed to be connected to the cross, she pulled the cross back and the shrinking stopped. What was going on? This wasn't an Ethros, or at least none that she had ever seen, which meant she was free to kill Jesse since there was nothing left to save. Buffy brought the cross closer to Jesse, watching him shrink and shrivel like the Wicked Witch of the West at the end of "The Wizard of Oz". Once he was reduced to a pile of ash, Buffy poured the remains of the Holy Water on it and the ash simply disappeared.

"OK that was almost too easy" she said as she left the car, her work done.


End file.
